Increased performance of circuit devices on a substrate (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate) is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to increase movement of electrons in N-type MOS device (NMOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes in P-type MOS device (PMOS) channels.